1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin sorters and counters and more particularly to those of the rotating disk variety.
2. Prior Art
In the past, coin sorters, with their usually attendant coin counters, have fallen into two categories. First of all there have been rail sorters in which the coins being sorted roll along a rail until they find a slot which is of the appropriate diameter or width to permit passage of the coin and rotating disk sorters which, in the past, have been of the half-moon variety in which the coins are forced against a wall by centrifugal force and ultimately find the proper size opening corresponding to the coin's diameter and its denomination. These disk coin sorters have been generally of the type having a horizontal platform and rotating disk. Such prior art devices are bulky, space consuming and expensive to build. Furthermore, because of the spacing between the coin sorting and coin counting mechanisms, there is inaccuracy in the count which is registered. This is particularly true for small coins which may be stopped between the sorting gate and the counting mechanism and thus may be missed in the count.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the problems of the prior art devices.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a coin sorter and counter which is compact, inexpensive to manufacture and accurate in its sorting and counting results.